


What Happend

by CupOfTheeFics



Series: Erotalia [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur rescues Alfred, Bit of Stockholm syndrome, Bottom America (Hetalia), Grooming, Lots of Angst, M/M, Obsession, One-sided England/Japan (Hetalia), Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape, Sex Toys, Slutty America (Hetalia), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top England (Hetalia), Yaoi, now Alfred is obsessed with Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Arthur really rejects ever speaking to his roommate Alfred, he really rejected ever giving a pen to him . He rejects ever going to that party because of Francis, he just wished he stayed in England . - Mrated, slutty!America, rape, stockholm syndrome, be warned ! -
Relationships: America/Others (Hetalia), England/America (Hetalia)
Series: Erotalia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love slutty America no idea why maybe because it's rare and the most pairing is Rusame, but me being true to my USUK or UKUS wanted to have slutty America in here .
> 
> There will be rape as you can see, some Stockholm Syndrome, America was a seme but turned into a uke, and he is obsessed with Arthur, grooming will be in there too, yes this story will be dark and I will do my best for the smut parts :)
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistake !
> 
> Please check out the poll thank you !

The room was dark but Arthur was used to it, so he could see a bit in the dark room .

There was a dresser, a sink with with some stuff on it .. He could see the big door but he knows it is locked .

Arthur tries to breath normally but it's hard, when someone is on you moving and holding you down . That and the drugs in his system made him weak and sleepy, he is confused he could be so hard and aroused .. _Perhaps he put aphrodite in my drink .. The bastard .._

Arthur cried as he came hard into the other who moaned looked pleased to be filled, Arthur was horrified that most of his cum is slipping out of his ass .

_How long are we doing it ? How many times did he make me cum .._

' So good ..' The other breathed as he leaned on Arthur, kissing his neck soft and quietly making Arthur shiver as he tried to get away .

' You feel so good to me ..' He kissed his cheek as he petted his hair while wearing a glove .' It feel so good Artie ...' Arthur shook his head as he felt those hips move again .

' S-stop please ..' But the other ignored him as he moaned and groaned, eyes looked in a dazed trance .

Then the hips went harder as the other stood up straight slamming the cock harder, Arthur's balls slam against the ass cheeks and the bed made creaking noises .

' Oh so good ... So good please Artie more ! '

_You are doing all the work ! Just leave me alone !_

Arthur tried not to cum just to spite his attacker, the damn rapist can go to hell !

' No ! ' He shouted trying to get his arms up, failing at that as they fall back to his side .' Let me go ! '

' You feel so good ! Oh god you make me feel so good ! '

' P-please let me go ! '

' Creampie me darling ! I am all yours ! '

' I refuse ! '

The other smirked as he stopped .' Oh really ? '

Arthur don't like that smirk as fear spread across his whole body .

Suddenly a syringe came in his view .' Then let me help you with that .'

As he pushed the liquec in him, pleasure filled his body once again and he came hard .

' Oh yes ! Yes more oh yes ! '

Arthur could cry at this sight but his hips keep bucking up slamming his cock as the cum keeps floating .' Creampie my pussy Artie yes ! So .. So good oh ...'

The other leaned back into him as he kissed his tear away from his cheek .' I love you Artie .'

_Why do you keep doing this to me .. Alfred .._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2 ! Now the story starts from the beginning how Arthur meets Alfred, and the nightmare begun I enjoy making Alfred the golden boy from town or whatever because he looks like a golden child when he was younger but people change .
> 
> Arthur on other hand looks like someone people rather make fun of or avoid, I do enjoy those stories like they are forbidden lovers or something (blush) also there will be bit of France/England one-sided and England/Japan one-sided, I decided to make Hungary a bit of a bitch and Italy an annoying friend that whines ( so they are not really the good guys in this )
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistake !
> 
> Please check out the poll thank you !

Arthur did not really know when it started, maybe he knows it a little but he could not figure when this nightmare happened .

He blames Coach Johnson for all this misery .

Arthur was bit new to the school even after some weeks he still don't find a place to fit in, the only one who pays attention to him was Francis Bonnefoy but that was because Francis went to school in England once and so they met .

Arthur was not really pleased to meet Francis again after so many years, he finally could prove to his parents that he could take care of himself and so be rid of his brothers at once .

Those gits did not even cry or slam his shoulder in a heartfelt way to show him they will miss him somewhat .

They partied and stuck up their middle fingers at him as he went off, Arthur was damn glad he would not see them for a long time .

But then he had to meet Francis, and then Francis his friend Gilbert and Antonio . The german and the spaniard made clear they hate him already . And Arthur laughed saying they are just waste of air to him anyway .

Arthur did meet his roommate but they don't really talk .

Alfred F. Jones the golden boy and the star of the whole school .

He was kind and helpful and seems the enjoy life, Arthur could see himself liking him if it was not for the fan club that threatend him the day after when they found out who shares Alfred's room .

Arthur decided that Alfred was not worth it to get into trouble with so he leaves him alone, and the other being so busy leaves him alone most of the time .

' I refuse .' Was the first thing Arthur said as Francis sat next to him in class .

' I don't even had said anything .' The other smirked .' I know about the party and I refuse to go .'

' Why are you scared ?' '

' It will not work Frog .'

' You do want some friends no ? '

' Like hell I find friends there .'

' Lucas is going .'

' I know because his boyfriend is .'

' And Dimitri will be there too .'

' Again his boyfriend will be there .'

' You sure want to leave Kiku alone at the party ? '

That made Arthur stop and think ..

Honda Kiku was a japanese young man who shares some classes with him, when Arthur forgotten his pen Kiku leant him one that day and so Arthur crushed a bit on him .

Of course now Arthur has extra pens on him, if Kiku ever forgots one he can give him one and start maybe a conversation .

But then again Kiku had his own bodyguards like Ludwig the younger brother of Gilbert and his boyfriend Feliciano who always clings to Kiku when they are together . Then you have Sadiq and Hercules and then Elizabeta sometimes give him the eye to back off .

Arthur wonders why everyone thinks the worst of him ..

Why does 2 people need bodyguards anyway like the fuck ..

' He will be fine with his friends .'

' Who are not there this time .' Francis whispered as he looked around making sure that none of them hears this .

' Kiku will be going alone well not really alone, I invited him and now I ask you to come .'

Arthur looked at him with narrowed eyes .' Are you planning something ? '

' Making sure you get beat up .' Francis dodged Arthur's hand as he got to close to his face .

' You bastard ...'

' So you are coming or what ? '

Arthur was sure he regrets it either way, but he really wants to be close to Kiku .

' Okay I will come awell .

' That's splendid .' Just then the teacher walked in and the class started like usually .

' Hey dude .. ' He felt a tap on his shoulder making him look behind him with a frown, Alfred smiled a bit as he leans forward but paled a bit.

There was an odd buzzing sound that drove Arthur mad, _is he really on his phone right now ?_

' Can I ask ... ' He groans a bit making Arthur more annoyed .

' Is that your phone I hear ? '

' W-what ...' Alfred looked confused .' That buzz sound ...' At the mention of that Alfred went pale Arthur sighs .' What do you need .'

' Do you have like a pen that I can borrow ? '

' Sure .'

He then noticed a few girls glaring at him .' You sure you want a pen from me ? '

' Why ..' He groans a bit more as he moved, _perhaps doing so much sport is not that good for you .._

' Your fan club is glaring at me .'

' I asked you right, not them so ...' Arthur gave the pen without saying anything, Alfred smiled at him but he ignored it .

' Thank you .'

' You welcome .'

He will regret ever giving Alfred that pen, and not just because of the girls and boys glaring at him like he tainted an angel .

He will regret ever speaking to Alfred ..

He will never forget what that buzzing sound really was ..

Arthur Kirkland regrets lot of things like accepting Francis invitation for the party .

He just wanted to have one dance with Kiku .


End file.
